1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and light source packages employed therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Display apparatuses may be categorized as, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses or electrophoretic display (EPD) apparatuses. A liquid crystal display apparatus employs a liquid crystal material as a display material, and the electrophoretic display apparatus employs a colloid material as a display material. Liquid crystal material and colloid material do not have light emitting properties. Accordingly, the LCD apparatus and the EPD apparatus need a light source, for example, a back light unit, to obtain brightness of a display panel of a display apparatus.
A back light unit may include a light source generating light and a light guide plate (LGP) directing the light from the light source to the display panel of the display apparatus. Back light units have employed light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on a printed circuit board as the light source. The light emitting diodes may be spaced apart from the light guide plate to prevent the light guide plate from being deformed due to heat from the light emitting diodes. That is, the light guide plate may be spaced apart from a printed circuit board on which the light emitting diodes are mounted. Thus, there may be some limitations in fabricating a thin and slim display apparatus.